


Lockdown

by GwendolynTalbot



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Smut, a bet, interrogation room sex, some EO hotness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynTalbot/pseuds/GwendolynTalbot
Summary: Olivia and Elliot alone in an empty squad room. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Kudos: 23





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2016, editing and moving my SVU fics here.

Olivia eyed her partner from across their desks. He glanced up from his paperwork periodically and grinned - it annoyed her. He was so damn certain that he was going to win this, but in reality she had spent more time watching him than trying to win.

Sitting back in her chair, she crossed her legs and shifted in her seat as she watched him. In truth she didn't want to win the bet - she rather liked the terms and losing sounded like a very good idea.

She was sure he would notice - her focus had drifted fast from their task as her eyes began roaming his body. He was merely sitting at his desk, doing normal everyday things…..but every single movement seemed sexually charged. Uncrossing her legs, she leaned forward, resting her arms on her desk as she watched him.

Elliot cast a glance in her direction and stopped, a questioning look forming fast.

"Liv….you don't seem to be trying very hard here," he said, leaning forward, mirroring her pose as he looked at her.

Almost hungrily.

Olivia gave a small seductive smile and then glanced nervously around the squad room. Elliot laughed.

"Relax Liv, Cragen left an hour ago, he's not coming back tonight….look around you baby. No one here but you and me."

"No one here El?" Olivia said as she let her smile grow more confidently,

"Just you...and me," he said as he reclined back in his chair, never once taking his eyes from her. "You know Liv. Time was up twenty minutes ago."

Elliot spun slightly in his chair so that he was turned to the side. Opening his legs comfortably he turned his head to look at his partner.

"Come over here," he said, his voice low, almost commanding.

Olivia stood and with a final glance around the room to ensure they really were alone, she relaxed and moved to stand in between his legs.

Elliot started to grow hard as soon as she moved to stand in close proximity. He could almost feel the heat radiating from her. She was turned on just thinking about their bet, and that made him want to just grab her and take her right then and there.

Olivia stood as close as she could, almost touching, but not letting her body move the final inch to connect with his. She could tell it was driving him crazy, and she loved the effect she had on him.

"So...Liv, the bet...I think I've cleared all my paperwork - you still seem," he said, eyeing the scattered paper across her desk. "To have no chance of catching me up. I am," he said, as he sat up straight, encircling his arm around her waist, "going to collect my prize."

Olivia put her arms around his neck and looked at him. Her desire was as obvious as his - she wanted to just get her clothes off, and his, and straddle his lap right there. However, common sense, and the reality of where they were took hold of her heated senses.

"We better get out of here and let you…..," Olivia said, as she trailed a finger down his arm, before leaning down, her voice dropping to a whisper, her lips skimming his ear as she spoke. "Collect."

"Christ Liv," he said, as he stood up, this time glancing around himself to ensure that no one had joined them.

Olivia laughed and stepped back, moving back behind her desk to grab her coat and keys. Elliot groaned in protest at her distance.

The phone rung.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a frustrated glance - the timing was bad, very bad. They were about to head off, with a whole weekend where they were not on call. Elliot planned not to leave his apartment at all if he could help it. They had struggled to find time alone together for weeks, and could afford no interruption when they were so close to spending some uninterrupted time together.

"We better…" Olivia began.

"Yeah," sighed Elliot as he reached over, picking up the phone.

"Special Victims," he answered.

Olivia poised, ready to pick up the details of another case that would destroy their hopes of a planned weekend. Glancing at Elliot for a moment, she put a hand on his arm and mouthed 'we're not on call.'

Elliot sighed and listened, Olivia wondering why the call was taking so long, before he finally spoke.

"Ok cap, I got that. Damn it, this was not….I had plans...yeah, I'm sure Olivia did too..."

Elliot placed the phone back down and looked at his partner.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well," he began. "I'm not sure if this good news or bad news..but the building is in lockdown. There was an explosion a block away. No casualties, but they're cordoning off a wide perimeter...so we're stuck here."

"How is that good news? I wanted to get out of here...with you."

"It's good news because you're stuck here...with me."

"El, other people are in this building," Olivia said as she looked at him in amusement,

"The elevators out," he said, stepping closer to her and sliding a hand down her arm. "We are....the only two people on this floor. No one coming in or out of here for at least the next hour - maybe even longer."

Olivia felt the heat rising within her as he stared at her, both hands grasping her upper arms.

"And I," he said, as he placed a kiss on her neck. "Intend to collect."

Olivia felt her breath quicken at his words, loving the seductive, commanding way that he spoke as he looked right at her.

"Right here?" she whispered, turned on as hell.

"No baby," he said with a grin, as he slid his hands down her arms, stepping around slowly to stand behind her, before grasping her arms again from behind and leaning close to her ear. "In the interrogation room."

Olivia swallowed as she felt a rush of heat, and glanced around, ensuring they really were alone. She dropped her head back against his shoulder as his lips found her neck, his hands still gripping her upper arms, just tight enough. She could get out of his hold if she wanted - but that really was the last thing she wanted. "Mmm, take me in there El," she murmured.

Elliot walked her forwards, casting a glance around as they got closer to the interrogation room. Stepping through the door, he stopped, positioning her in front of the table as his hands relinquished their grip and snaked down her arms.

"I'll be right back," he said.

Olivia spun around, somewhat annoyed.

"you're kidding me? Where are you going?"

"I just wanna make sure we're alone - don't want any surprises," Elliot chuckled, at the obvious the impatience rolling off his sexy, and very ready partner. 

"You have 30 seconds to get back in here and finish what you started Stabler," she said with a sigh as she leaned back against the table, folding her arms in annoyance,

Elliot stared at her - the want in his eyes making her panties grow even wetter. He stalked over to her, grasping her arms and spinning her around again, this time pulling her body flush against his. She smiled and wriggled her ass against him when she felt how hard he was.

"Oh, I intend to finish what I started, believe me Liv,"

Elliot did a quick check of the floor, content that they really were alone, and that the elevator button was unresponsive before he made his way back to the interrogation room. He walked in and came to a halt immediately at the sight of his partner, sitting on the table, her legs parted, one hand resting on her thigh, her cuffs dangling from her other hand. The look in her eyes was pure want.

Elliot smiled as he walked over to her, placing his hands either side of her legs, leaning close, his lips stopping just short of skimming her cheek and smirking at her obvious frustration that he was not yet touching her.

"Those for me or you baby?" he said, his voice filling rapidly with a lust that matched her own.

"Well," she said, parting her legs further and knowing she had left a damp patch on the table as he stepped closer, his thighs forcing her legs further apart until his obvious arousal was pressing against her intimately. "I lost the bet, so guess you get to use the cuffs on me."

"Hardly a fair game Liv, you weren't trying at all," he said, his eyes growing darker with lust as his mouth pressed lightly against her neck, his tongue flicking against her skin as he pressed flush against her centre.

"Mmm, you're right El, that was very bad of me," she said, shifting slightly on the table.

Elliot's lips skimmed across her cheek as moved back, tracing a path to her mouth, where he placed a soft kiss before easing back just enough to look into her eyes.

He took the cuffs from her hand, as he spoke in a low timbre that made her close her thighs around his, willing him to hurry.

"Turn around and bend over the table."

Olivia moaned and smiled as she obeyed, turning and pausing once she was on her hands and knees, enjoying the groan that escaped Elliot at the sight of her ass.

She gasped as she felt his hands grasp her hips, easing her down until she was bent over the edge of the table. His hands left her hips as they slid under her, moving toward her belt, making quick work of the buckle. In seconds he was sliding her pants down her long legs, easing her legs free of the material one at a time until she was left in purple lace panties that send a wave of appreciation through him.

"Do you know how hard it is to focus on paperwork wondering what you're wearing under your clothes every day Liv?" he said.

Olivia turned her head, looking over head shoulder, a seductive smile urging him on. She licked her lips and moaned as his hands grasped both sides of her panties, but then halted immediately as she suddenly spoke with a warning tone.

"Elliot, don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what Liv?" he asked innocently.

"You already owe me a lingerie shopping spree - do not rip these or that's another 35 dollars you're adding to the current total."

Elliot laughed and shook his head, marvelling at the cost of her lingerie, but he opted to slide them slowly over her ass and down her thighs, removing them in the same manner as her pants, and quickly discarding them on the floor.

His hands moved around her waist, snaking quickly up towards her chest and massaging her breasts before lifting her shirt up and over her head. His attention went straight to her bra, slipping the straps down before unsnapping it and throwing it towards the rest of her clothes.

Olivia remained in position, her hips raised just enough that she knew he would clearly see how wet she was now, and enjoying the way he stood to the side, taking in the view. Nothing made her more aroused than when he stripped her and paused, taking time to appreciate her body. Elliot's eyes roaming over her naked body always made her wetter, and he knew it.

In one swift movement, he placed his hand firmly on her lower back, holding her in place as his other hand slapped her ass lightly. She moaned, thrusting her ass out to meet his hand, so he began spanking her with more confidence, picking up speed as brought his hand down across her ass repeatedly.

The way she wriggled under his hold, pushing her ass out and encouraging him, made him realise he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Pausing, he rubbed his hand across her ass, and she moaned in protest briefly, encouraging him to continue, until he dipped lower, sliding his fingers against her wetness. Olivia groaned at the feel of his hand cupping her before his fingers moved lower and suddenly dipped inside.

"So wet baby," he growled.

"Elliot," she said, with the light breathy tone to her voice that never failed to push him right to the edge. "You have too many clothes on."

"Who won the bet here Liv?" he said with a grin, as his hands slid under her stomach, moving back to her breasts as she eased up, giving him better access.

She closed her eyes as his large hands cupped both of her breasts, massaging as he bent over her, before kissing and nipping the side of her neck, eliciting a shiver. "Stand up and turn around."

Olivia eased herself up off of the table and turned around slowly, enjoying the way he stepped back and let his eyes wander appreciatively over her body.

Moving forwards, he grabbed her hips firmly and lifted her up onto the table.

"Lay back Olivia," he said.

Olivia gladly obeyed, laying down as he moved with her, kneeling on the edge of the table in between her legs, as he produced the cuffs from his back pocket, and dangled them in front of her.

"Stretch your arms over your head baby."

Olivia moved her arms into position and squirmed as heat flooded her. He leaned over her, enclosing one wrist, then the other in the cuffs, until she was securely restrained to the bolt on the table.

As Elliot moved back and climbed off of the table, Olivia let out a groan of protest, pausing when she raised her head to met his eyes.

She tugged at the cuffs, seeing that he had secured her properly, and unconsciously spread her legs as she watched him hungrily enjoying the sight of her, naked and waiting for him.

She watched as he made quick work of undressing, throwing first his shirt, then pants to the ground. Stepping closer, he soon removed his underwear, freeing his erection.

"El, get back over here," she said impatiently.

Elliot smiled as his hands ran up the inside of her thighs, his thumbs grazing her centre as she arched her back.

Elliot knelt down and she felt his tongue flick against her clit. Jolting, she tugged against the cuffs.

Placing his hands under her thighs, he eased her up slightly, and plunged his tongue into her as she writhed in pleasure. He ran his tongue slowly and repeatedly up from her centre towards her clit, knowing it drove her crazy. She thrusted her hips toward him, urging him as he finally turned his attention to her clit, flicking his tongue lightly across and being met with whimpers until he placed his lips against her, suddenly sucking gently. Olivia moaned loudly, her eyes closed as she tilted her head back, her arms straining against the cuffs as she felt herself grow closer and closer to the edge.

"God, Elliot, I'm so close."

"Let go Liv, come for me."

At his words she felt herself tumble into orgasm, crying out as his tongue worked relentlessly and hungrily against her clit. She rode out the waves of her orgasm, grinding against his tongue as he thrust it inside of her. Only when her body finally began to relax did he ease up, placing a kiss against her dripping centre before crawling up her body, watching as she slowly opened her eyes, looking at him with a satisfied smile.

"Do you how good you are with your tongue? That's some talent you've got there," she said breathlessly.

Elliot laughed, before sliding his hands under her thighs and easing her up until she was hoisted again at his hips. His eyes locked with hers as he paused, waiting to ensure she was ready. When she gave a small groan and thrust her hips up, he slid into her, groaning at the sensation of being buried deep inside her. Moving slowly at first, he watched her as she threw her head back, moaning as he filled her completely.

Grasping her legs tighter he began to pick up speed, thrusting harder and faster as she moaned louder and louder.

"God El, that's it, harder….ugh."

Elliot pummelled into her at a punishing pace, feeling himself nearing the edge as she began to tense around him. His moans joined hers as they both brought the other closer and closer.

"El, God that's good," she said as she arched her back and struggled against the cuffs, wanting to grab onto something, as she felt the heat building, before suddenly coming hard, throwing her head back as Elliot cried out, pumping into her as he immediately followed.

He dropped down, resting most of his weight on his elbow, as his chest pressed against hers, his hand cupping her cheek as he moved down to kiss her, her mouth opening as her tongue eagerly met his.

They both froze as the sound of a phone ringing interrupted their intimacy. Elliot groaned as he slowly slid out of her and climbed off the table, quickly fumbling in their pile of discarded clothes until he found his phone, and the key to the cuffs.

Pressing the answer button, he brought the phone to his ear, and spoke as he watched Olivia, lying naked and very sated, secured to the table by her cuffs.

"Yeah, that's OK," he said, as he tried to concentrate on the phone call, and not at the way Olivia lazily parted her legs, ever so slightly, teasing him. "We have plenty of paperwork to catch up with….. another two hours won't be a problem."

When he finally ended the call, Olivia smiled as he slipped the key into the cuffs and released her wrists. Pulling her up into a sitting position, she instantly slipped her legs around his waist and ran her hands across his chest, eager to touch him, before he stilled her movements by taking hold of her wrists and stepping back slightly, gently inspecting to make sure she was unharmed.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness before pulling him back towards her, her heels digging into his ass as her hands slipped around his neck.

"Two more hours alone here El?" she asked mischievously.

Elliot smiled, "that's right, just us...cap apologised for you and me being stuck here alone like this."

Olivia gave a playful laugh.

"Now, how are we going to fill the next two hours?"


End file.
